


Who's your daddy?

by AtrumCorvus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrumCorvus/pseuds/AtrumCorvus
Summary: When a woman from Geoff's past reveals something interesting, Jeremy get's some suspicion about his unknown parentage.





	Who's your daddy?

Jeremy had just gotten his second drink, when a woman suddenly barged up to Geoff.

The way the woman accosted Geoff proofed two things. One: she wasn’t from Los Santos. Because no inhabitant from the city would be crazy enough to talk to the biggest crime boss the way she did. Especially not in a crowded bar with three other fakes. Two: She had consumed a decent amount of alcohol. 

“Well, if it isn’t Geoff Ramsey.” And point three was that she apparently knew Geoff. 

Jeremy wondered whether that negated point one, but she quickly made it clear that she knew him from before. Way before apparently.

“What’s it to you?” Geoff clearly didn’t recognize her but it didn’t seem to irk her like it did most women. 

“How did you know, Ramsey?” She asked. The woman wasn’t alone in the bar, but her friend didn’t know whether to act like she didn’t know the other woman, or pull her away from the crime boss. Clearly a local then, Jeremy mused.

“Look lady, I have no idea who you are and what you’re talking about.” 

“What? Don’t recognize your ex from 25 years ago?” Well Jeremy sure didn’t blame his boss. That was a lot of time to forget an ex. Geoff had to have been like 18 back then. Jeremy was impressed the woman recognized the other man.

“Clara?” Geoff guessed. The woman had a manic grin on her face. “So you do remember. Now answer the fucking question.” “Uhm, what?” “How did you know I was pregnant. You fled when the little leech was there for three weeks. I didn’t found out until half a year after that and then it was too late.”

Geoff took a step back. A shocked look on his face. “What?” 

“Well I sure as hell couldn’t get rid of it the legal way now could I? A little too late for that. So I tried to kill it was drugs and alcohol. But the leech was resilient. Asked a buddy of mine to give it a few good kicks, but the leech fucking stayed put. I had to carry the thing to term and couldn’t even go to the hospital when it finally came out. But the pain sure was worth the satisfaction when I could finally throw it in the trash were it belonged.” 

Geoff looked sick and the woman’s friend looked at her in disgust. No scratch that. The whole bar was looking at her as if she were something vile. Jeremy was glad that he was the only lad here tonight. This wasn’t something Gavin or Michael needed to hear. Gavin would be sick and Michael would kill the woman on principle. Hell, Jeremy was regretting being there.

“Was it… Was it mine?” Geoff asked. “You were my first and only back then, so what do you fucking think. You could have told me I was pregnant, you fuck. I could have gotten rid of it the fucking legal way.” 

“If I had known I would have stayed, you stupid bitch!” Geoff looked livid. The woman looked taken aback but then gave a sardonic grin. “Well, a bit to late know isn’t? The leech has already rotted away a long time ago. Good riddance too.” 

The following gunshot took even Jeremy by surprise. Geoff was holding a gun aimed at the woman who was slowly collapsing on the floor. Red blossomed form her chest.

The noise caused the other people in the bar to panic and five minutes later the bar was empty from patrons. It was just Geoff, Jack, Ryan and Jeremy left. Well and the dead body, but after everything she revealed, Jeremy didn’t think she counted.

With a look and quick gesture from Ryan, Jack led Geoff away, leaving Ryan and Jeremy to the clean up. 

Ryan ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh. “Same here buddy.” Jeremy hopped from the bar stool and joined Ryan at the body. “You get the car and I get the body to the back and do some clean up here?” The gent sighed again and nodded before leaving. 

When Ryan was out of the door Jeremy finally allowed his hands to shake. He squatted down next to the body and observed her face. The story was familiar. Jeremy poked the woman’s cheek. The eyes were familiar too. There was only one way to be sure, so he made quick work of getting a DNA sample. Whether he would act on his hunch or not was something for later. It depended on Geoff whether he wanted to open that can of worms.

The lad spend a moment looking for a storage closet and the garbage bags lying within. With vindictive pleasure he first pulled one from her head down, before putting another one from her feet up. The two bags combined covered her whole body.

Next he grabbed a sheet and rolled the body in it. After that he dragged her to the back entrance. He could have carried her, but that was a dignity she didn’t deserve. After dumping her in the alley, Jeremy went back inside to clean up the blood. The crew was fond of this particular establishment, so he hoped the clean-up job was enough for the owners to allow them passage again. He would hate to enforce a change of ownership on the nice couple.

“You done here?” Ryan had entered via the back and looked around the room. “Just about.” Jeremy answered. Ryan had already put the body in the trunk, so the lad made a beeline for the passenger seat.

“Where to?” Jeremy asked. There were various ways to get rid of the body. Some nicer than others. The docks to dump the body in the sea. Preferably with some rocks. Mount Chiliad to either leave it there for the wildlife or watch it roll down the mountain. The train tracks to either dump the body on or in front of the train. The garbage dump which was self explaining. 

“The beach.” And there was a small private patch of beach were they could burn the body on a bonfire.

“Feeling vindictive?” Ryan’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “I’ve never seen Geoff like that.” Jeremy hadn’t known Geoff for that long, but Ryan had. “Should I give Gavin and Michael a heads up?” he asked. “That would be appreciated. I think Geoff and Jack would prefer an empty penthouse right know.“ “I’ll let them know.”

He gave Michael a quick call. Not saying much but promising to explain later. Just asking the lads to not go to the penthouse for the night and telling them he would contact them in the morning. 

It wasn’t much later when they arrived at the beach. They threw the body down in the sand before climbing down the small cliff side. The short climb was the only way to access the small patch of sand, so no one ever used it. 

Ryan had brought a fuel can with him and together with some driftwood, it would make a perfect bonfire. He was right.

Half an hour later, the battle buddies returned to the city. Ryan dropped him off at the apartment he rarely used before driving off into the night. 

Jeremy made a beeline for the bathroom when he arrived in his apartment, only remembering to remove the DNA sample before getting under the shower, clothes and all. He slid down to the floor and let the water cascade over him. Not caring when it turned cold. 

His thoughts didn’t go to Geoff, who was doubtlessly being comforted by Jack. Grieving over the loss of what could have been. Geoff had always had a weak spot for kids and hearing about the existence and death of his own would no doubt be horrible. 

But Jeremy didn’t think about that. He was thinking about a little baby found in the sheltering heat of June in a metal trash bin. How everyone talked about how it was a miracle that the baby had survived. But for the baby there was no miracle. There was foster family after foster family. Some good and some bad he used to think. But in hindsight none of them had been family. So when the state couldn’t give him a family, he found his own when he was fifteen years old. The Dooleys had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. Life had been good in Boston, but crime had taken it away after only three years of happiness. 

It took six years to enact his revenge. Six years of playing stupid before he finally single handedly destroyed every major gang in Boston. The city had been a mess when he had left it, but he had had his revenge and decided it was time to move on. 

Los Santos had brought him a new family and a way to forget the past. Too bad it came back to haunt him again. The story the woman had told had been so similar to his own past, that it had sounded like his own mother had been talking to him. Calling him a leech. It made him feel sick to the stomach. He knew people didn’t just dump babies in the trash, but as a little kid he had always wished that it hadn’t been done by his parents. Or at least not his mother. He had always hoped that his mother had loved him. Hearing this story had destroyed every shred of hope he had.

The stories had been similar, yes. But it sadly happened more often than he had cared to know. He had tried to find out about his parentage, but had given up when he just couldn’t find any leads. But it hadn’t just been the story that had been familiar. The woman’s brown eyes stared back at him every time he looked at the mirror and it made him feel miserable. Jeremy was intimately familiar with the feeling of hope and double more so with the crushing emptiness of it being stomped down. 

Part of him wanted to hope, maybe she was his mother. A wretched and dead being, but it meant that he at least had a father. But on the other hand, what then? What if Geoff was his father? Would Geoff be better of knowing that? Would he be happy with Jeremy as a son even if dozens of foster parents before him hadn’t been happy? Because surely that number reflected more on Jeremy as a son then on them as parents, right?

So Jeremy, like Geoff, spent the night grieving over what had been and what could be before getting his act in order for the next day.

_______________________________________________________

The next morning, Jeremy woke after maybe three hours of sleep. Feeling miserable, but forcing himself to get out of bed. The first order of business was putting the DNA in the freezer. It might be useful to get it in the system. Even if the woman wasn’t related to him, there was still a change that the child had survived. Asking Geoff for DNA would just bring the other mans hopes up.

The second order of business should be breakfast, but Jeremy didn’t have anything edible in the apartment. Instead he decided to call Michael. He didn’t have a car near the apartment, and wasn’t leery about stealing anything from the neighborhood. They might as well go somewhere to get breakfast along the way.

It took three rings before Michael picked up the phone. “What?” Jeremy had forgotten it was only about seven in the morning and had probably woken the other lad up. “Hey think you can pick me up from my apartment and get some breakfast together? Maybe take Gavin along too?” 

“Why aren’t you at the penthouse? What the hell happened yesterday? I was forced to take Gavin home with me.” Jeremy grinned at the distant “Oi!” he could hear on the other end of the line. 

“I’ll explain over breakfast. No scratch that. I’ll tell you after breakfast.” Michael sounded serious when he answered. “That bad?” “Worse, buddy. Way worse.” “Is everyone alright?” Jeremy could hear Gavin sputtering after Michaels last question. “Define alright, but yeah, everyone is alive and uninjured.” Well they had been when he left them, but no need the tell the other lads that. “We’ll be there in about thirty minutes.”

Which gave him more time with his thoughts then Jeremy wanted. So after taking care of his morning business and changing into some clothes, he went outside to wait. Jeremy spent his time waiting on his phone, shooting a quick text to Jack asking whether he and the other lads could return to the penthouse yet. He didn’t know what to think about the lack of response.

Jeremy hadn’t noticed the car stopping in front of him, so he startled when he suddenly heard a voice saying: “You look like shit, Lil J.” Gavin was looking at him from the passenger seat with a frown on his face. “Thanks, Gav.” He pocketed his phone before taking a seat behind the Brit.

“Gavin’s right, you look like shit.” Jeremy didn’t answer and instead closed his eyes and leant back in the seat. “Any food preferences?” Michael asked. “Something light preferably.” Jeremy answered ‘And something that didn’t taste to bad if it did want to make a surprise return through the mouth.’ he thought.

Michael began the drive and Gavin started to talk about their exploits the previous evening. Jeremy must have nodded of, because the car was suddenly filled with the smell of freshly made waffles. “Where to?” Michael asked when he noticed that Jeremy’s eyes were open. “The penthouse or…” 

Jeremy took a second to check his phone and saw a message from Jack. They were cleared to come to the penthouse if Michael and Gavin were filled in. Jack had added a thank you for informing the lads so Ryan was probably already there or had filled Jack in via phone.

“Somewhere quiet to eat and talk first. Penthouse after that.” Michael gave a terse nod and drove them out of the city. They stopped on a parking space meant as a starting point for hikers. The weather was nice, so they moved to a picnic table with an idyllic view of the city. 

They ate their food in silence. Jeremy noticed that Michael and Gavin both ate less than they normally would. They had headed his warnings apparently. When they were done, Jeremy started talking without any prompting. 

“So, you know that the four of his decided to go to the bar right?” Both lads nodded. “When we were there for maybe an hour, a woman accosted Geoff. She claimed to be his ex from about twenty-five years ago. Apparently, she had been pregnant when Geoff had left and it was his.” “Wot?” Jeremy ignored the Brit.

“Geoff didn’t know this when he left her, and she apparently only found out when she was six months pregnant. Too late for an abortion. She tried various methods to get rid of the baby, but nothing worked. She dumped the baby in the trash after she gave birth.”

“She what!” Michael half rose from his seat, but Jeremy motioned for him to sit back down.

“Geoff was distraught and killed the woman. Ryan and I got rid of the body, but it was a heavy hit for Geoff to take. Jack took him to the penthouse and I haven’t seen them since.”

“What about the baby?” Gavin asked. Jeremy shrugged. “Presumed dead, and please don’t tell Geoff otherwise if you are going to do some digging.” “Why not?” “Because I don’t want you to break the man again, Gavin.” Gavin shrank in shame and Jeremy dragged a hand over his face. “Sorry Gav. It just hit Geoff really hard. Imagine finding out that the baby was found and saved only to find out later that it died in a car crash five years later? It wouldn’t help the situation.” 

“But you won’t stop me from doing research?” The Brit asked. “No, I won’t but at least keep it a secret from Geoff.” Gavin nodded. “Well I need my tech to do research, so let’s go to the penthouse.”

They went back into the car after clearing off the picnic table. Michael drove them back in record time and before he knew it, Jeremy was in front of the door to the penthouse. After a quick knock to announce their presence, Jeremy opened the door. 

He found the gents in the living room, Ryan was standing in front of the window but with his back to the city. Jack was sitting on the couch next to Geoff. Geoff didn’t look up as they entered and there was a box of tissues on the table in front of him. 

Jeremy moved towards the gent and pulled him into a hug, while ignoring the nagging thought that he might be hugging his father who was grieving for him. Geoff gave him a sad smile and a soft “Thank you.”

The youngest lad made space for the other two and went towards the kitchen to get something to drink. Just swallowing didn’t help him get rid of the lump in his throat. “You okay?” Jeremy jumped up and turned around to see Ryan facing him with a raised eyebrow. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” 

Jeremy shook his head. “Not your fault. I didn’t have much sleep so I’m not at my best right now.” “I don’t think anyone is, at the moment.” Ryan amended. Jeremy winced. Right, he shouldn’t be feeling sorry for himself. Geoff had it far worse than him. He shouldn’t be thinking about himself right now. 

A hand on his hand stopped his train of thought. “Let’s join the others in the living room, okay.” Jeremy nodded and Ryan removed his hand. Ryan took a six-pack of diet coke with him. Right, the others might be thirsty too, especially Geoff. Crying did that to you.

Gavin was seated on Geoff’s other side, while Michael was pacing around. He joined Jeremy and Ryan on the other couch and gratefully took a coke from the six-pack. 

The silence that followed was uncomfortable. Only made more so by Geoff when he mentioned the kid would have been born in May or June in 1991. Gavin worsened it by saying that it would’ve been around Jeremy’s age had it lived. The look that Geoff shot him was filled with such anguish that Jeremy could no longer take it and fled to his room. 

Part of Jeremy wanted to search for the article that had been published about him when he had been found, but that wouldn’t help him right now. Another part wanted to repeat his shower routine from the night before, but that allowed his thoughts to run free. Something he desperately didn’t need right now. It wasn’t a good idea to drown everything out with alcohol, so Jeremy drowned out his thoughts with the next best thing. Music, later followed by video games.

No one disturbed him for the rest of the day. He skipped lunch and Jack brought him a box of pizza for dinner. She asked whether Jeremy wanted to talk, but Jeremy just shook his head. He wasn’t good company right now. He went to bed early, needing the sleep to compensate for the previous night.

_______________________________________________________

Jeremy didn’t really interact with the crew for the next few days. He left the penthouse early, drove around and occasionally took a walk. When he was in the penthouse he avoided the others. 

The whole situation had brought back bad memories and worse nightmares. 

It took a week before Jeremy accepted that something needed to change and that he was the one to bring on the change. He knew what he had to do.

The next morning, after another nightmare filled night he felt decisive if that even counted as a feeling. He would go to the clinic that part of the B-crew manned and he would see whether his and Geoff’s DNA matched. He knew the crew had their DNA mapped out. Otherwise they wouldn’t be able to see it if the cops got a hit on it.

If it didn’t match then either Jeremy wasn’t Geoff’s son or the woman had lied about Geoff being her only one. He could later ask the B-crew to enter the woman’s DNA into the system and try matching it with his own to be absolutely sure he wasn’t related to her.

Feeling better with the decision made, Jeremy left his room and went towards the kitchen. He didn’t run into any of the others, but they would probably still be asleep at this point. None of them had a habit of waking up early. Jeremy ate light with a piece of toast and some cereal. 

Jeremy took his motorcycle to the clinic to avoid getting stuck in the morning traffic jams. He made good time to the clinic and cheerfully greeted Steffie at the front desk, which she returned in kind. Further into the building, Andy greeted him with a lot less cheer.

“Seriously, I normally never see you guys unless you’re injured and now you can’t get enough of me. First Gavin, now you. Is there something I should now about?” Jeremy frowned. “Gavin was here?” “Still is in fact. Something about a DNA test or something.” Jeremy stiffened. What had the other lad found out?

“Where is he?” “Room 2.03. But I wouldn’t bother him if I were you, he… and he’s gone.” 

Jeremy had walked away the moment he heard the number. Setting a brisk pace towards the right room, only slowing down when he neared it. The door was closed but not locked and Jeremy slowly opened it.

Gavin had his back towards the door and had his full attention to the screen in front of him. Jeremy could see enough of the screen to know the other lad had found out Jeremy’s story. He saw his own and Geoff’s face and the word match blinking in bright green letters on the screen. It was like a bad movie or something. Gavin was apparently mesmerized by what he was seeing. The sound of Jeremy locking the door behind him, made the Brit swish around.

He blanched when he saw Jeremy standing there. He looked back at the screen before focusing on Jeremy again. His mouth opened and closed a few times and his brow furrowed. Suddenly realization flooded his face, followed by accusation. “You knew.” 

Jeremy shrugged. “I had my suspicion, which had just been confirmed.” “Why didn’t you say anything.” “And achieve what exactly, Gavin?!” Jeremy voice was raised in anger. Gavin mirrored him. “What do you think, you mong?!” Jeremy honestly wasn’t sure what to think. Gavin glared at him. “Don’t you think Geoff deserves to know?” 

“I don’t know what to think Gavin! I found out that my mother considered me a leech and tried to kill me before I was born and that I apparently have a father who is also my boss. And I have no idea how to deal with that information.” Jeremy didn’t notice the tears running down his face.

“Geoff loves you, Lil J.” Gavin assured him. Slowly walking towards the distraught lad. 

“But what if he doesn’t? What if he doesn’t want me? Just like the others.” Jeremy was sobbing. His fears finally spoken out loud. “You don’t know how she talked about me, Gav. She kept talking about a leech not even calling me a baby. What if Geoff feels the same? If was moved from foster family to foster family and each family treated me like crap and threw me away like garbage. What are the changes of that Gav? It couldn’t have been just them, there has to be something wrong with me! What if Geoff will also…”

Gavin hugged him before he could say more. Jeremy clung to the other lad, his sobs wrecking though his body. 

It took a while for Jeremy to calm down. He hasn't noticed them sitting down on the floor, but that is where he found himself to be. He wiped his face clean and allowed Gavin to help him stand up. 

“Thanks buddy. I guess I needed that.” 

“I’m sorry, boy. I should have thought about your feelings too.” Gavin admitted. 

Jeremy smiled wobbly. “Thanks bud. It’s kind of a fucked-up situation and I understand your thoughts going to Geoff first.” 

“Doesn’t mean I should forget about you. I’m glad I found you though.” Gavin admitted. “You, Jeremy Dooley, are a hard person to find.”

Jeremy frowned. “How do you mean?” 

“Well first I had to find out what the bitch was called. Which took a while, since I needed Geoff for that and it took me a while to get a name out of him. Well the surname, I mean. He at least remembered she was called Clara. I found out where she lived when she had you and then I found an article about a baby being found that matched the description of Geoff’s story.”

Gavin grimaced at that. “Thanks for sparing me that detail after breakfast last week. Geoff apparently researched what the changes of a baby surviving the treatment she gave it were. I lost my food when he went into detail about how many days it would take for the maggots to fill the baby’s body. Luckily, Jack stepped in and took away Geoff’s phone and forbid him any access to computers and stuff.” 

Jeremy shuddered. “Glad I was at least spared that faith.” 

Gavin nodded and continued his story. “So after finding the article, I started following you from family to family, until you kinda went off the grid. By then I had some usable pictures of you and it didn’t take me too long to track you down to Boston. That was when I finally learned that it was you. Or well, I started to strongly suspect it. The test just now confirmed it. How long did you suspect?”

Jeremy was impressed with Gavin’s research. He himself had encouraged it half hoping and half dreading for what the lad would find. Jeremy’s feelings where mixed up with the results though.

“Lil J?”

“Right, sorry. She uhm she had my eyes, or rather I have hers I guess.”

Jeremy was pulled into another hug and gladly returned it.

“What will you do now?” Gavin asked him. “Will you tell Geoff or…” The other decision went unspoken.

“No I will not tell Geoff.” Jeremy answered resolutely. Gavin’s shoulders dropped.

“I will, however, talk to him and come to a decision then. He probably deserves to know, but I want to test the waters before I do that.” 

Gavin’s smile was almost blinding. “Do you want me to get the rest of the crew out of the house?”

Jeremy started to object before thinking for a moment. “You know what, now is as good a time as any. Less chance I’m going to chicken out. Could you print out your research before distracting the crew?” 

Gavin gave him a thumbs up and together they left the room and after that, the clinic. Gavin ended up driving with Jeremy since he took his fabbio to the clinic. 

“I’ll pick it up some other time. I’m not letting you go to the penthouse alone. And I won’t be able to keep up if I drive that thing.” 

Jeremy grinned. “Afraid I’ll chicken out and run?”

“I was talking about moral support you mong.” Gavin playfully slapped his shoulder before putting on his helmet and taking his seat behind Jeremy.

The drive to the penthouse seemed shorter than it had been on the way to the clinic. It was probably his nerves making him feel that, but the fact that rush hour was over probably helped too. 

When they arrived upstairs, the rest of the crew was already awake. 

“There you are you idiot! I have been calling you for the past fucking hour! Why didn’t you answer your fucking phone!” 

Jeremy checked his phone, before he realized Michael was talking to Gavin. 

“Sorry Micoo. I was busy with some stuff and turned my phone off.” 

Michael’s eyes narrowed. “So you forgot about our monthly team outing that you fucking planned?”

Gavin panicked for a moment, before he visibly brightened.

“We’ll have a competition. Team Nice-Dynamite against Team Same Voice.” 

“What kind of competition?” Ryan asked. 

“I’ll think of something. Let me print some stuff and I’ll meet you all in the garage.” Gavin answered, before running towards his room.

Michael shrugged. “Well I’m in. Let’s see what Gavin cooks up.”

Michael and Ryan walked towards the elevator.

Jack shot Jeremy a questioning gaze. He nodded at her and then towards the door. Motioning that he needed the others to leave. Jack nodded back and patted his shoulder when she walked past him.

Geoff looked bewildered as almost everyone left. “Why can’t I…?” 

His question was interrupted as Gavin ran into the room again. He handed Jeremy a small stack of papers. “Everything is in order. Call me if you need anything.” 

Jeremy nodded and Gavin ran off towards the elevator. 

“What the hell is going on? Why wasn’t I invited?” Geoff complained.

Jeremy sighed to center himself. “We need to talk, Geoff.” 

“What’s going on? You’re not leaving are you? Because you know you’re my favorite and I really don’t want you to go.” 

“I’m not leaving Geoff. There is just something I need to discuss with you.” Jeremy answered. 

“Am I going to like it? Cause you’re looking and sounding right ominous right now and I’m not sure whether...”

“It’s about the bar thing last week.” 

Geoff immediately closed his mouth and sat up straighter. “Okay. I had this conversation with everyone already so I guess a fifth time won’t hurt.” 

Geoff motioned toward a chair and Jeremy sat down. “What do you want to know, Jeremy?”

“Gavin did some research and found this.” Jeremy handed Geoff the old newspaper article about a baby being found crying in the trash.

Geoff teared up. “Are you sure that this is…” “One hundred percent sure.” 

“So the baby didn’t die? She didn’t kill them?” Jeremy inwardly smiled at the look in Geoff’s eyes. The happiness, the relief, the hope. It assured Jeremy he was doing the right thing.

“It was a boy.” 

Geoff smiled. “A baby boy. I have a son.” Suddenly Geoff froze. “Wait was?”

“Sorry bad wording. He is still alive.” Jeremy assured him. 

“How do you know? Did you find him? Where is he? Does he know about me? Can I meet him?” Jeremy should have expected the questions. 

“Calm down Geoff. Gavin did all the work. I’ll answer your questions, but first let me continue the story, okay?” Geoff nodded.

“First the police tried to find the parents of the baby, but when that didn’t work the kid went into foster care. When he was six years old he started to jump around from foster family to foster family, until he ran away when he was eighteen. Gavin lost the trail for a little while after that.”

“But he found it again, didn’t he?” Geoff interrupted. 

Jeremy nodded. “Since Gavin had been able to find a picture from the kid when he was seventeen, he was able to find him by using facial recognition. The kid had found his own family. A loving older couple living in Boston.” 

For a moment Jeremy contemplated revealing his identity right there, but he decided to finish the story.

“He lived with them for three years before they were killed and stayed in Boston for six more years. After that he moved to Los Santos.”

“My son is here?! In Los Santos?!” Geoff’s eyes were wide. “I can… I can meet him?” For a moment Geoff looked happy before he again.

“Oh God. What if he knows me? What if he knows who I am?! Jeremy, what if he hates me!? He probably does right?! I’m a fucking crime boss, a murderer off course he hates me.” 

“Geoff calm down.” Jeremy put his hands on Geoff’s shoulders, but was ignored.

“But even if he hates me, we must protect him! He is my son! Even if he hates me and doesn’t want me as his dad, he’s still my son. I can still help him right? Support him from the shadows?”

“GEOFF! SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!!!” A part of Jeremy had wanted to let the man ramble on for a moment longer. But he also needed to assuage Geoff’s fear.

“Gavin wanted to reveal this person to you, but I convinced him that the decision was not his.”

“Well neither is it yours, Dooley.” Geoff sniped at him. 

“But it is your son’s.” Jeremy calmly answered. 

“So you talked to him?” Geoff asked quietly. Jeremy nodded.

“Wha… what did he say?” 

“Well. I just told you, didn’t I? I decided to tell you the truth and see what happened from there.” Jeremy answered.

“I don’t understand. What do you mean?” Geoff asked unsure.

Jeremy closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

“It means that the family that unofficially adopted your kid was called Dooley. It means that Gavin did a DNA test between the two of us and confirmed we were related. It means that I’m your son, Geoff.” 

Geoff gaped at him and Jeremy turned uncomfortable. He was about to make a run for it, but Geoff broke the silence.

“How long have you know?” 

“I’ve had my suspicion since last week, but found out for sure today when Gavin did a DNA-test.” Jeremy admitted.

Geoff closed his eyes in defeat. “Oh my God. I killed your mother right in front of you.”

Jeremy jumped up. “That bitch does not get to be called my mother.” He angrily shouted.

Geoff looked him in the eyes. “What about me?” 

Jeremy grinned. “You’d make a terrible mother, but perhaps we can talk about you being a father.” 

“Really?” Came the soft question.

Jeremy nodded.

“I would like that.” Geoff admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> This story gave me a lot of trouble and wanted to go various ways. The ending may seem a bit abrupt, but the story didn't want to continue.


End file.
